


Just Five More Minutes

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, i've actually written naboo and bollo for once, just fluff, no real plot, soft, this took a million different turns, this was gonna be smut but apparently i changed my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Howard and Vince spend a little too much time in bed.





	Just Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe I've written something that isn't smut?? this is a monumental day.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this because I rarely write fluff! lemme know what you think! I hope you all enjoy :) <3

The heat seemed to stir him out of the deep doze. A soft, warm breath brushing down the side of his neck had the hairs on his arms standing on end. 

Gentle light was already starting to pour in through the curtains, causing Howard to squint as he pried his eyes open. It must be around six o'clock, Howard thought.

He quickly realised his entire right side had been taken up by Vince; their bare legs tangled like vines, jet black hair draped over his shoulder and that tantalising breath sent chills up his neck. 

Over the many years, he'd known Vince, Howard had come to realise that Vince was always warm and always radiating heat, and when he pressed against you it was like a freshly tumble-dried blanket on a chilly winter night. 

With Vince smothering his side and the hot breath on his neck, Howard quickly became flustered. For Vince to be so close wasn't unusual, he always seemed to make quite the habit of quietly shuffling across the room and into Howard's bed in the middle of the night, but it was also common for the proximity to become overwhelming for Howard.

For years he'd been touch-starved. The lack of human contact leaving him unable to manage the simple brush of a hand without feeling uneasy, and Vince - who had always hugged anyone and anything he could - had come along and changed everything. 

Since the beginning of their relationship, Vince hadn't held back when it came to showing Howard his affection; he was always stroking Howard's hand when they held hands, coming up behind him in the morning as he made breakfast and wrapping his hands around his waist, sneakily stroking him through his trousers when no one was looking. It was all contact Howard wasn't quite used to.

Vince stirred, rubbing his face against Howard's shoulder before relaxing again. 

'Do you ever sleep?' he croaked, having noticed Howard watching him.

'No,' Howard joked. 'I stay awake all night and just watch you sleep, does that creep you out?' 

'Y'know me, love the attention,' Vince replied, stretching out all cat-like. His eyes were yet to re-open; he knew the moment he did he wouldn't get back to sleep. 

'Don't be falling back to sleep, little man,' Howard said. 'We've only got an hour before we have to open up the shop.' 

Vince groaned, snuggling further - if it was possible - into Howard's side. 'Can't we just stay here all day, why do we have to open up?' 

'That's retail, Vince.' Howard attempted to pry himself away but Vince stuck to him like a leech. 

'Can't Naboo do it?' 

'You know the rules, Vince. We're shopkeepers, we have a duty-'

'But Howard-'

'Vince-'

'Jus' five more minutes,' Vince whined like a child, now practically laying on top of him. 'Sleep's important, don't y'know.'

'You fell asleep at ten o'clock last night, I think you've had enough, don't you? You're taking more than your fair share.'

'That was your fault, shouldn't've made me watch one of those arthouse films, I could feel myself goin' red.'

'You weren't going to get a rash from an arthouse film, Vince.'

'Y'don't know that,' Vince muttered. 

Howard didn't want to move. He wished he could stay in bed with Vince for the rest of his life, feeling his soft skin brush against his own, feel his hair tickling the nape of his neck. He felt at peace with Vince. He sighed deeply.

'Come on.' 

'Not yet,' Vince whispered. 'Jus' stay with me.'

Vince pressed his lips against Howard's neck, leaving tender kisses before he felt him start to suck harshly, knowing full well he didn't intend on leaving his skin bare.

'Vince..' Howard sighed, to which Vince hummed.

Howard could fight his way out, he could easily prise Vince off him with a little effort, but he knew deep down he didn't want to. A part of him wanted to be the model shopkeeper he always strived to be and turn over that sign so it read 'We're open' as the clock struck seven, but he craved to be close to Vince even more.

Vince's breath fell heavy, and Howard couldn't put up a fight as his eyes settled shut. The sweet scent of Vince's shampoo filled his senses as he nestled closer.

xxx

'Why isn't the shop open?!' Naboo shouted, to which Bollo grunted. 'Where's Howard?' 

'Got a bad feeling about this..'

Climbing the stairs to the flat, Naboo found no one around in the living room. He aimed straight for the bedroom down the hall, and as soon as he opened the door, he wished he hadn't. 

Howard and Vince were engulfed in each other, their bodies too close for Naboo's liking. From the groan behind him, he assumed Bollo wasn't too fond either.

'What are you two ballbags doing, you're supposed to be running the shop?!'

Howard jumped up. Vince didn't even flinch, but merely laid back to take in the art he'd created on Howard's neck. Thick purple splotches were displayed unevenly across the pale canvas, some much larger than others.

'Naboo!' Howard exclaimed, throwing his dressing gown over his body.

'Awright, Naboo,' Vince grinned before rubbing his eyes. 

'It's ten o'clock, you were supposed to open up two hours ago!' Naboo remarked. 'If y'could stop sucking each other's faces off and get downstairs, that'd be great.'

He gave them no chance to defend themselves and shut the door a little too aggressively. Howard wasted no time in picking a pair of muffin-coloured trousers from his wardrobe, followed by a bold Hawaiian shirt over an angry beige turtle neck. 

'I don't know about you but I feel great,' Vince smiled, stretching as he rolled over to watch Howard get dressed, catching sight of the marks his mouth had left on his hipbone. 'You're well sexy, Howard.'

'Thanks, now get ready,' Howard mumbled, checking himself out in the mirror, adjusting the way the shirt sat over the turtle neck. 

'Y'not gonna tell me how pretty I am?' Vince asked, laying back on the bed. Howard looked at him splayed out on the bed and willed himself not to give in to temptation, but it was difficult when he knew Vince was naked under the sheets that only just covered his torso.

'I think you're well aware of just how attractive you are, Vince,' Howard remarked. 'Maybe a little too aware.' 

'But I like it when y'tell me,' Vince said, a hand falling into his hair. 

'You're beautiful, Vince. Absolutely perfect,' Howard spoke fondly. 'That good enough for you?' 

'Mhm. Thanks, Howard,' Vince grinned, relishing in Howard's compliments.

Howard approached the bed once he was satisfied with his outfit for the day. Vince looked up at him expectantly, not totally missing the once over Howard gave him. 

'I'll open up, meet me downstairs when you're ready,' Howard breathed, leaning down to press a soft kiss on Vince's lips, it lingered and Howard couldn't help but feel a little drunk when he pulled away. Their lips met briefly once again. 'Beautiful,' he whispered. 

'Love you, Howard,' Vince mumbled, his fingers tickling the ends of Howard's hair. 

The wind was knocked out of Howard as those words left those soft, pink lips. He'd heard them a million times before and yet, every time felt like the first. 

Howard stood behind the counter of the Nabootique, unable to believe his luck that the man upstairs was his and only his. Vince Noir was in love with him. 

Him. 

Howard Moon. 

He wanted to shout it from the rooftops.


End file.
